T-Shirt (NS version)
by FayRin D Fluorite
Summary: — ketika Sasuke mengenakan t-shirt milik Naruto/ My First NARUSASU / oneshot/ Shounen-ai/ DLDR!


**T-SHIRT**

 **[NS version]**

 **.**

 **Warning : Shounen ai, Male x Male, typo, miss typo, OOC dsb.**

 **Rate : T+**

 **.**

 **Bagi yang tidak suka yaoi, tidak suka BL, tidak suka NaruSasu, silakan klik tombol back. DLDR!**

 **.**

 **My first NARUSASU. Hope you like it ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Dering alarm menggema di sebuah ruangan gelap. Hanya beberapa _beep_ tajam sebelum sebuah tangan menekan tombol untuk mematikannya. Naruto terhenyak bangun, mengusap matanya dan menguap. Hampir terjungkal saat menuruni ranjangnya pelahan, tidak ingin menganggu teman tidurnya. Dia merentangkan kedua tangannya dan kembali menguap. Berdiri untuk memakai baju dan mencuci muka tanpa menyalakan lampu.

Naruto mengambil jaketnya dan menatap gundukan di bawah selimut, senyum kecil tersungging. Beberapa hari ini benar-benar terasa damai. Damai karena sejak seminggu yang lalu dia tidak lagi tinggal sendiri.

Setelah setahun menjalin hubungan akhirnya Naruto mengajak kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke, untuk tinggal bersama. Dan tanpa diduga kekasihnya yang terkenal _stoic_ itu menyetujuinya.

Naruto sedikit merapikan rambut pirangnya, berjalan menuju _genkan_. Memakai sepatu dan menutup pintu tanpa suara. Dia termasuk _morning_ _person_ , suka bangun pagi dan memulai aktivitasnya lebih awal disaat orang lain masih terbuai dalam mimpi. Sekedar _jogging_ atau jalan santai di pagi hari untuk menyegarkan tubuh sebelum menjalani aktivitas seharian.

Naruto menuruni tangga dan berjalan keluar dari apartemen. Untuk berolah raga Naruto tidak perlu berjalan terlalu jauh. Hanya berlari-lari kecil di sekitar gedung atau taman yang tak jauh dari apartemen-nya.

Naruto menyusuri _boulevard_ dan beberapa gedung untuk sampai ke tempat yang dimaksud. Dia hanya memerlukan waktu 30 menit untuk _jogging_ , lalu kembali ke apartemen.

Naruto ingin bergegas. Hari ini dia dan Sasuke memiliki rapat pagi. Mereka memang bekerja di kantor yang sama, dan Naruto tidak ingin mereka terlambat.

 ****FayRin ****

Naruto membuka pintu dan melepas sepatunya. Ruangan itu masih gelap menandakan _roommate-_ nya masih tertidur .

Naruto kembali ke kamar tidur untuk membuka jaket. Dia melirik gundukan di bawah selimut masih tidak bergerak sedikitpun, masih sama seperti 30 menit yang lalu saat dia meninggalkannya.

Naruto mendesah, berjalan menuju ranjang lalu menarik selimut, menunjukan sosok tanpa busana yang masih meringkuk memeluk bantal. "Ayo, pemalas. Waktunya bangun."

Hanya gumaman yang dia terima. Naruto melangkah ke kamar mandi tanpa menunggu Sasuke bergerak. Gumaman itu menandakan Sasuke sudah bangun, dan dia tidak akan menunggu kekasihnya itu bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Saat Naruto melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi, Sasuke sudah bangun dan sedang ribut di dapur. Naruto dapat mendengar suara gaduh _fry pan_ yang beradu dengan _spatula._ Agaknya Sasuke tengah membuat sarapan, mengingat giliran Sasuke yang memasak hari ini.

Naruto menggosok wajahnya dan merapikan diri sekejap sebelum kakinya melangkah menuju dapur. Hendak bertanya apa yang Sasuke buat. Pertanyaan itu tertelan di tenggorokannya begitu dia melihat sosok sang kekasih, mendadak panas berkumpul di bawah perutnya.

Alih-alih Sasuke mengenakan bajunya sendiri, Sasuke justru memakai salah satu _t-shirt_ milik Naruto. Benar _t-shirt_ itu pas di tubuh Naruto, tapi terlihat kebesaran untuk tubuh yang lebih kecil.

Naruto bisa melihat kerah kedodoran yang merosot turun ke salah satu pundak mulus. Panjangnya yang mencapai hampir setengah paha. Menunjukan sebagian besar kulit telanjang yang halus. Rambut kelam berantakan pasca bangun tidur. Dan mata sayu berkabut kantuk. Ingatkan rahang Naruto untuk menutup, sebelum rahang itu jatuh ke lantai. Matanya enggan berkedip melihat panampilan erotis Sasuke di pagi hari yang dingin.

Sebuah lengan terangkat untuk mencapai kabinet di atas kepala, menunjukan kulit telanjang yang lebih pucat dari biasanya. Dan Naruto bergerak maju sebelum kepalanya bisa berfikir.

Tubuh besar menghimpit tubuh yang lebih kecil, mendorongnya membentur meja. Lengan bergerilya di sepanjang paha, merambat hingga ke pangkal. Jari-jari lain menyusup di bawah _t-shirt_ membelai apa yang tersembunyi di sana.

Sasuke mendesah, memiringkan kepala untuk memudahkan kecupan mendarat di sepanjang lehernya. Perhatiannya kini terbagi antara masakan di depannya atau pria yang sedang mencumbu di belakangnya.

"Selamat pagi, Dobe. Kau sedang bergairah pagi ini?" Sasuke mencoba menggoda Naruto yang biasanya berhasil mengalihkan perhatian pria itu. Agaknya kali ini tidak berhasil karena hanya gumaman ' _hmm_ ' yang dia dapat.

"Apa yang menyebabkanmu begini?" Sasuke memejamkan mata menikmati cumbuan disepanjang lehernya.

"Hm, kau memakai bajuku."

Sasuke mendengus, menggeser tubuhnya sedikit hingga dia bisa berbalik menghadap Naruto.

"Kau tidak keberatan, bukan?" tanyanya menahan getaran saat jari-jari Naruto mengembara di pahanya agak tinggi.

"Terlihat seksi untukmu." Satu ciuman panjang dilabuhkan Naruto. Ini gawat, Naruto tidak bisa berhenti.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng. "Kita ada rapat pagi."

Dan Naruto tidak menerima penolakan. "Kita bisa agak terlambat sesekali."

"Hey!"

Sebelum menerima protes, Naruto melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling pinggul Sasuke, dengan mudah mengangkat Sasuke kembali ke ranjang. Menahan erangan si raven dengan ciuman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Niat pengen bikin fanfic NaruSasu tapi gak punya ide. Apalah daya akhirnya ngedit fic Fay dari fandom sebelah ke NS version. Fic ini pair aslinya Kuroh x Shiro dari fandom K.**

 **Btw kalau Fay baca lagi rasanya jadi aneh karena sifat Naruto jadi OOC :" tapi semoga kalian suka ^^**

 **Akhirnya keinginan Fay bikin fic NaruSasu dari 2 tahun lalu terwujud juga, meski harus dengan mengedit XD**

 **Terakhir...**

 **Boleh minta review? Biar Fay tau kesan kalian baca fic ini.**

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca ^^**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
